


sugar lips

by marisxx



Series: the cloud rests with his elements [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skull has a sweet tooth, Soft Reborn, Sugar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx
Summary: Skull loved sweets, Reborn didn't. Somehow they're still a good match.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: the cloud rests with his elements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	sugar lips

**Author's Note:**

> A really fluffy one shot— apologies for any mistake, I wrote this quite quickly. Also s o f t Reborn.

It came to no surprise that the Cloud Arcobaleno had a sweet tooth. A very big one, to be precise. His breakfast, lunch and dinner consisted of something sweet ( _well, if he wanted to eat a full course anyways_ ) and his pocket would always be filled with candies.

A complete opposite of his Sun who rather disliked sweetness. Well— he didn't mind if it was mild enough but everything that Skull had was rather overwhelming.

( _"...what's that?"_

_Skull looked down to his cup. "Coffee, wanna some?" Its colour was almost milky, didn't look like coffee in any way. Still, Reborn tried some and tried he did to not spit that out._

_"It's not coffee," he spoke out in disgust. "That's just a cup of sugar."_

_"W~ell, it tastes like coffee to me." He laughed and took another sip. "Honestly, I put less sugar and milk than I usually do." He saw the disbelief in Reborn's eyes and continued, "Like only five spoons this time? Probably the least I'll ever take."_ )

But damn Reborn will be lying if he didn't say that Skull brews the best cup of espresso, although he himself wouldn't drink it. ( _"No thanks, I'd rather just watch you."_ ) _Why would you learn to make it if you yourself don't drink it?_ he once asked but Skull just boredly sighed and claimed there's nothing interesting to be told, just for fun.

Before it would be just fine, their differences in preference didn't matter. But now, it became a rather apparent problem every time they went for a date. It was awkward. Skull with his strawberry parfait while Reborn stick with his espresso. They never really share their food with one another, knowing their dislikes.

Skull didn't mind. ( _He giggled, soft as he played with Reborn's curly sideburn. "Well, I like you nonetheless. It's not like I fell for your palate— so that won't matter, no?"_ ) He continued eating his parfait but stopped when he noticed that Reborn had been staring at him for too long. "What, you wanna taste it?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes." An unexpected answer.

His eyes widened, averted later. Skull appeared quite flustered. "Alright." He picked a small portion and fed Reborn. "How is it?"

Reborn slowly chewed. The sweetness quickly dominated his entire mouth. After a moment... "Disgusting," he decided, although the small smile on his face made it not convincing enough.

Skull grinned in return.

It's not as terrible as he initially thought.

( _Later they would share a quick kiss. Skull tasted like strawberries and sugar but Reborn liked it._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll try and write around 10 more one shots in the span of this remaining 15 days since I've already gave up on NaNoWriMo. All of them will be really short and sweet so stay tuned!


End file.
